


A Whole Water Bottle Full of Vodka

by larryspangel



Series: Writing Under the Influence [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, aokuro hell crew, iCarly, the obama fandom, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Smut, if that even counts as smut, like piss drunk out of my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was piss drunk when I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole Water Bottle Full of Vodka

Akashi really wanted to fuck Furhita like a lot. He thought he was soooo hto like dmN. Like he wanted to fuck him all day every day. One day he decided to do so and fucked him a lot.

At the same time, Somine was fucking Kuroko. They had tons of sex cause they in love af. We love aokuro. Aokuro is the bomb diggity, but thats breaking yhe 4th wall. jAnyways, Kuroko and Aomine got married and Kise was the preiest. Kise is a very good preiest. H ehad a lot of training. LIke used perfect copy on other reiests. He was A ok though. Maddie was there as well. She creied soooo mcuh. Then Kuroko hugged her. Batman was there too. So cute.

Midorima wnt and married Taokoa. Rghe loved each other so much. It was beautiful. One day, Obama decided to bless them with his Obamaness. They felt aso amazing. Obama is very holy, you see. They worship Obama because one time h ewas Midorima’s lucky item. Obama is love, obama is life.

Michelle obama needed a p,ace to srat, so Kagami offerened/ Kagami was fucking Kise a lot. Like a lot a lot. They lvoed each other. 

Hyufa and Teppi loved each other too and had babies. LIke SO many babies. Like a miillion abbies. 

Bokuto showed up and was like where is the paryt at. The only one that can beat maddie is maddie. Sh eis cppl af. She is awersome. So is kate. Kate is Micahela’s wife. That is out of contacxt though. Bokuto kujes to party qtih Kuroo. But they arent together cause they bros af/ They bros for life. Then Kagami partied with them They ate spppp much food. Like a miklllion food. SO much. It was abeautiful. Liek omg. Sooo much food. Kuroo ate Kenm,a’s ass too. He lieks Kenma and his video games. Bokuto accidently ate all of Ken,ma’s a=vdieo games/ OH no!!!!! 

Kenma decided to take revenage and weat Akkashi not to be confused wiht Akashi was is abdolute. LIek the abolutest. KATHERIN lieks to party with them. SO does zCrysty but she sasses them. 

Oikawa is there just because he is pretty. He is sooo pretty I die. Like so many people would date him.. Iwazumi loves him so much. He sasses himt oo. Iwazumi and Xrysry have a lot in common in that way.

Takao had LOADS of sex with Midorima and his lucky items. He wants his lucky itemto be a dolod dildo one day. SO mych sexxxxx. sexy sex. sexual sex.

Icary even loved them and that says alot

Kate likes hugging Akashi but one time she almost got stabbed byt scissors, but michaela saved her. Michaela is her wife i say again. Whoo[sps 4th wall borken. 

Hinata and Tsukishima fuck. SO much. They are ,my otp 5ever. they fck sooooo mch/ tHey love each other so much omg. TRhey are my rare pair 5olfe. $sis is a bind i mean sos . 5sos as in the band. Hinata can one punch the ball, what then it breaks. Oh omg g.

Hinata is super jumpy. Liek wabammmmm jump. Woah so many people are jelly af.

Haru lieks Makoto and fucks him, well makoto fucks him like a lot. They are emant to be 5ever.

Rei and rin and rei and nagisa comete in epic batteles which Nitori wins. Sousuke is also rad. i love him so much. He is jhot stuff, but im gay. OH NO FIOURTH QWALL BROKEN.

BAT MAN DA NA NA NA NA BAT MAN. WOAH BAT MAN WHY U HERE. Tanka asked.

I NEEED TO SAVE KAGAMI HE IS IN DANGER.

OH NO!

KISE LOVES HIM AND NEEDS TO HELP SO KISE!

kise ran up to him and hugged bat man. We need to help klKagaimi!!!

Yes we do, let’s go! They rushed to Kagami and helped untie him in a non kinky way but not kink shaming acause that i a MEME. 

I love you! Kise said to Kagami.

I lvoe tou too! Kagami said to Kise.

Batman left cause they started having sex. Like TONNNNSS OF SEXUL SEXXX SEX SEX.

Aomine and Kuroko conitnued fucking cause they love each other sooo mcuj.

Takao and Midorima wree together 5ever with tons of lucky items

 

LIKE TONNSSSS LUCKY LUCKY ITEMS FOR THEM

THE END!!!

 

YOU SHOULD HAVE CIEM TO SHIRAZTORUZAWA!!!!


End file.
